The present invention relates to an ultrasonic transducer which is positioned within the cavity of a water filled shockwave generator, to be used in conjunction with lithotripsy, the transducer being provided for diagnosis generally, to respond (e.g. locate) to concrements of in the body of a living being.
Transducers of the kind referred to above are known and mentioned for example in the book "End of the Stone Age", London 1987. Transducers of this kind are used in conjunction with shockwave generators using an arc discharge or in the case of electromagnetically produced shockwaves with a piezoceramic areal shockwave source.